Manchuria
| latd = 02 | latm = 02 | lats = | latNS = N | longd = 45 | longm = 21 | longs = | longEW = E |official_languages = |regional_languages = , |ethnic_groups = (95%), , , |demonym = Somali Somalian |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Isaaq Hiiraale (DKS) |leader_title2 = Vice-president |leader_name2 = Osman Hassan Naji (DKS) |legislature = Supreme Federal Assembly |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 200 |established_event2 = |established_date2 = 13th - 15th century |established_event3 = |established_date3 = 15th century - 1884 |established_event4 = Colonial Somalia |established_date4 = 1884 - 1960 |established_event5 = Independence |established_date5 = 1960 |established_event6 = DKS coup |established_date6 = 1962 |area_sq_mi = 403,193.4 |area_rank = 53rd |population_estimate = 18,056,800 |population_estimate_rank = 142nd |population_estimate_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal = $18.597 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 109th |GDP_nominal_year = 2013 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $1,030 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 156th |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_change = |Gini = 84.7 |HDI_year = 2013 |HDI = 0.557 |HDI_category = |HDI_rank = 144th |currency = Somali shilling |currency_code = |time_zone = |utc_offset = +3 |date_format = dd/mm/yy |drives_on = right |cctld = .so |calling_code = ++252 }} The Somali Federal Republic ( : ' Jamhuuriyadda Federaalka Soomaaliyeed') more commonly known as Somalia is a on the . It boarders to the northwest, to the west, and to the southwest. Its eastern coastline is completely boarded by the and the . The land that makes up Somalia have been inhabited for millions of years and has been a centre for trading in the region. Somalia has been inhabited and controlled by various powers throughout history such as the sultanates of , , , , , , and . In the 19th century and through treaties and military force took over various Somali kingdoms to and despite Somali resistance such as that led from the 's leader . During the 1940's Italy annexed British Somaliland prompting the British to organise the Somali uprising which saw the overthrew of Italian rule and the annexation of territories within the neighbouring . The British and the were soon given authority over Somalia after . In 1960 Somalia became independent after a short guerilla war was waged against British colonial rule by the Somali Revolutionary Movement (DKS) which created the Somali People's Republic in 1962 after a period in which a transitional government was in power. The DKS created a that became allied to the during the being staunchly . In 1989 political reform was carried out in Somalia with the government being ostensibly reformed into a democratic state, although the DKS retained power. Somalia has experienced economic growth since the 1990's. However, the country has also seen low intensity conflict mainly from groups as well as famine. Somalia also suffers from a lack of democracy, human right abuses and large inequalities despite having a relatively stable GDP. Etymology History Ancient history Medieval history Colonial History Somali Republic Communist Somalia Modern history Government and politics The Constitution of Somalia is officially a with a legislature. The president serves as the and the with his deputy being the vice-president. From 1967 Somalia was effectively ruled as a that officially ended in 1989. Elections were subsequently held in 1991 with the Somali Revolutionary Movement (Dhaqdhaqaaqa Kacaanka Soomaaliyeed, or DKS) retaining power. Since 1995 the DKS has held a majority in government as part of the United Somalia coalition. The legislature of Somalia is known as the Supreme Federal Assembly. Somali politics are mainly dominated by the DKS which outwardly supports and policies. However in recent years the Islamic Progressive Party (Xisbiga Tartiib Islaamiga ah or XTI) which supports has become much more prevalent in Somali politics. Illegal political organisations in Somalia mostly consist of Islamic terrorist groups, most notable of which is which is affiliated with . Elections Parliamentary elections are held every four years in Somalia. Somalia uses a voting system in which the party with the majority of seats in the Supreme Assembly forms a government with the party leader becoming the President of Somalia. Candidates stand in electoral districts that make up federal provinces. A with the national parliament whichever party gains the most seats in the electoral district for a province also holds power in the respective federal parliament. Only the Woqooyi Galbeed province is ruled by a party other then the DKS, that being the XTI. Military Foreign Relations Geography Provinces Economy Demographics Ethnic groups Religion Language Culture See also |Northeast = |East = '' |Southeast = '' |South = '' |Southwest = |West = |Northwest = }} Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Somali Federal Republic